


Silver Souls

by momobamiyuki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AND THE DYNAMICS, F/F, F/M, M/M, all the mikaelson alive, and hayley too, and the development the characters must have, basically exploring that universe, the mikaelson boarding school au continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobamiyuki/pseuds/momobamiyuki
Summary: The Mikaelson Boarding School was new territory for Lizzie, but it was also a place she could finally feel like she belonged to. But the story must go on, and so must life.aka:The universe left unexplored by the show





	1. I guess we have a tour to do then

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is a new thing!!! i rlly wanted to explore this universe so ill update when i can and its gonna be good!! multi ships so expect lots of development and new things and YES all the mikaelson's are alive bcs i say so! now enjoy and leave comments and what do u wanna see more

Lizzie really enjoys her new school.

The Mikaelson Boarding School, which was the long, official name, was the peak of showing off and good education. The teachers were nice, too; Emma told her to visit her whenever she would feel bad, and she enjoyed Dorian’s classes. 

It felt like a place she could belong, a place where she didn’t have to hide her true self, where she didn’t have to hold back her uncontrollable emotions.

However, seeing Josie swap saliva with the founder’s daughter really wasn’t the peak of her day.

Hope was the epitome of a rich, powerful and beautiful tribrid. Being Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter, it made sense she was a badass, and after meeting her mother Hayley the other day, she could see Hope was raised by good and loving parents.

Hope was the definition of what Lizzie’s father wanted her to be, and Lizzie hated that.

Hated that he started smiling more, teaching and being a headmaster. She knew it felt like his destiny, what he was meant to do, but wasn’t being a father good enough? Klaus treats him with respect, Alaric likewise, and Lizzie can feel old feuds dying when they shake hands.

Josie, too, is different. Not different as in suddenly gaining respect for Lizzie, but she does leave her alone. That was probably because she was too busy sucking faces with Hope, but Lizzie will take what she can get.

She doesn’t understand why she snapped that day, where that power to go against Josie came from. The only thing she cared about now was the fact that she had her own room and her own space. Lizzie even had her own friends, MG and Raf, who befriended her the moment they saw how lost and alone she looked when she was eating lunch.

Raf was the first to walk up to her with a small, friendly smile, and they quickly hit it off when he told her he was new as well and still not used to the school. He was a good friend, perhaps even her type, but the last thing she wanted was to stand up and date the new alpha.

MG was a different story. He found her standing in the courtyard and gave her a tour of the school, their walk filled with comic book talks and the movies both of them liked. He was a good soul, a kind vampire and Lizzie was glad that she had at least two friends now.

Lizzie was enjoying her new school, and it seemed like perhaps things were going good for once.

\---

“Lizzie, where is your homework?”

Lizzie groans as she wakes up, finding Josie going through her books in a hurry. She gets up, groggily and still with drool on her mouth.

“Jesus, Josie. At least knock next time, won’t you?”

Josie glares at her and Lizzie can only lower her head. “I said where is your homework? I was out all night with Hope and forgot to do it.”

Lizzie feels something in her tighten at her words, images of her twin and Hope enjoying their time flashing through her mind. It wasn’t fair, Lizzie hated it, and yet-

Josie deserved it. Josie wasn’t the fucked up twin, the twin who made messes and who ruined their father’s life.

“Here you go,” murmurs Lizzie. She doesn’t smile and neither does Josie, leaving after a mumbled thank you.

Lizzie sighs loudly, and it echoes around her empty room. A good start to the day indeed.

\---

“Lizzie, hey! Over here!”

Lizzie smiles when she notices Raf and MG, both of them sitting in the courtyard, a third lunch meal waiting beside them.

“You guys are the best,” says Lizzie as she sits down. MG grins proudly, a soft blush on his cheeks, and Raf only shrugs.

“MG knew you were staying behind with Dorian so I went ahead and got you your usual.”

Ever the gentlemen. Lizzie really, really loved them. She was sure in another universe she would wife them both up.

They eat mostly in silence, MG filling up the silence with talk about class and rumors and anything his mind could think of. Raf added a thing once in a while. Lizzie enjoys the banter she had with the vampire.

However, their conversation is cut short when Hope walks before them, all black leather and dark eyes, looking like a wet dream for at least half the student body. Judging by Raf’s blushing face, his too.

“MG, Lizzie,” her eyes linger on the blonde longer, almost studying her before they move to Raf, “Raf. There is a new student coming today, and my father decided to leave it to you and Lizzie to show her around.”

“Don’t Josie and I usually do the tours?” Lizzie pipes up. Hope is surprised, since her experiences with the blonde twin usually were either silence or her telling Lizzie that Josie needed something.

Hope rolls her eyes. Lizzie is pretty sure it isn’t at her question. “She’s… busy with some things. Raf is alpha, so he can stand in.”

Lizzie nods her head and after a smile, Hope turns and leaves, meeting with Klaus at the entrance. She hates how close they look, how Klaus smiles at her and gives her a pat on the shoulder.

Lizzie can’t remember the last time her father looked at her so proudly.

“I guess we have a tour to do then,” says Raf. Lizzie nods her head.

\--

The new girl _ is _definitely hot, but if you asked Lizzie she would rather die than say it. 

Penelope Park is a powerhouse. Lizzie doesn’t even spend 5 minutes with her before the desire to siphon is mind-blowing. She smirks and walks as if she owns the place and Lizzie just knows that this girl is the type of girl Josie would throw herself at without a second thought.

“So this is our school,” says Raf, the three of them standing in the courtyard after doing a fast tour. 

Penelope smiles at him. “It looks as good as every other supernatural said. My friends went to the Europe branch but I feel as if being at the original place is more…”

“Magical?” adds in Lizzie. Penelope nods her head, eyes moving around and studying the place.

“Uh, I’m sorry to cut this short but I do have to go for a wolf thing now.” Lizzie only gives him a high five and he scurries away, meeting up with Jed.

Penelope turns to her then, green eyes staring at her in wonder and Lizzie knows that being friends with Penelope will only lead her into trouble.

“I feel like we’re gonna be close, Lizzie. Where do you hang out?”

But when she notices Josie’s gaze and how her eyes widen at the two of them together, she feels as if she will enjoy the trouble.


	2. I can make a bloody good warrior out of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is short however the others will be longer bcs these two are just introducing all the dynamics! i hope u enjoy this and please tell me what u would like to see next!

Lizzie finds that fighting is a healthy way for her to let her powers out. Emma told her that being a siphoner, not having her own source of magic, would always leave her with a sense of loss, a sense of longing for something she was supposed to have. She also said that taking a lot of magic would hurt her mentally, make her mind feel as if there was something unbalanced.

So she fights. She finds a good spot by the lake, one that she knows that no one goes to, and starts fighting a punching bag she takes and hides there. It’s easy fun and leaves her in blissful tiredness.

Raf usually joins her when she feels like punching something. MG helps her with her reflexes, catching her punches and showing her how to catch his. But most of the time she enjoys her time alone, mind shut off and body doing the work.

Today was one of those days. Her newest magic exam had left her feeling high, her powers strong and every cell in her body full. Lizzie wasn’t surprised she felt like blowing steam off, especially when she was used to hiding it all her life.

“Such power in those punches of yours.”

Lizzie almost jumps at the voice and when she turns around she finds herself standing face to face with Klaus Mikaelson. His smirk is surprisingly proud as he looks at the beaten-up bag.

“It happens sometimes,” replies Lizzie. Klaus looks at her fists and grabs her wrist gently, raising it and making her touch the rib part of the humanoid punching bag.

“If this were a real person, a punch like yours here and they would end up coughing out their lung,” teaches Klaus. Lizzie feels almost proud of herself, finally noticed by someone for something good for once.

She turns to him fully then, taking in his relaxed composure. “Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson.”

Klaus laughs, eyes glinting and Lizzie is reminded of how much he looks like Hope when he laughs, a wide smile and a long laugh.

“How about I teach you how to fight? I’m sure I can make a bloody good warrior out of you.”

Lizzie can only nod her head, her smile wide and eyes glinting in excitement. She knew about Klaus, had heard enough tales to know of his power. Being taught by him felt like a door opened to becoming stronger, better. Perhaps even escaping her fucked-up twin shadow that she lived under.

Klaus only smiled, almost reminded of his own self as he looked at Lizzie. Perhaps Alaric’s daughter had taken a lot more from Caroline than he had realized.

\---

Lizzie returns to her room feeling lighter than she had in a while. Klaus had taught her some new punching techniques, easy enough for the first day and they had decided to meet again in the mornings to train more.

She finds Penelope there, sitting on her bed. She perks up when Lizzie walks in.

Lizzie isn’t phased, setting her things on the ground. “You’re starting to feel like my new stalker, Park. Sure you don’t have a crush on me?”

Penelope laughs and gets up. Only then does Lizzie notice the paper in her hand.

“Keep on dreaming, Lizzie. I came to give you this,” says Penelope. Lizzie takes the movie ticket, eyes widening when she saw what movie it was.

“It’s impossible! How did you-”

Penelope smirks. “That is for me to know and for you to… not know. You’re the only good friend I have here, so why not use the extra ticket? Fancy going tomorrow?”

Lizzie moves to answer but her door is opened once again and Josie walks in. The brunette is surprised as she looks between Penelope and Lizzie.

“Lizzie, Dad wants us in his office.”

Lizzie affirms with a nod and turns to Penelope. “Meet here tomorrow?”

“Sure, why not?” says Penelope, pausing at the door. 

Her eyes meet Josie’s. Her face is carefully emotionless, and the tension is so thick Lizzie almost wants to siphon it. Josie is the opposite, smiling sweetly, and Lizzie swore she could see the slight tint of flirtation in her smile.

It felt monumental, Penelope and Josie standing close and staring at each other. Both felt something and yet couldn’t understand what.

“You are Penelope, right? I’m sure we haven’t met yet, I’m-”

“Lizzie’s twin? Yeah, I’ve seen you around with Hope,” Penelope brushes her off easily, turning and throwing Lizzie a wink, “See you later, Liz.”

Lizzie has to bite her lip to hold her laughter because of how offended Josie looks. It wasn’t her thing to get brushed off that easily.

“Rude much? Anyways, let’s go meet up with Dad.”

“I have to take a shower first.”

Josie looks at her up and down and frowns. “Yeah, you smell bad. Take two maybe.”

She walks out after that and Lizzie sighs, but a smile appears on her face again when she looks at the ticket in her hand. 

Maybe life was looking up for her.

**\--**

Lizzie liked her peace and quiet. She enjoyed sitting in the library and reading, even if at times a part inside of her yearned for fun, to go out and party like Josie would do. Her circle of friends at Mystic Falls, however, really weren’t party people.

Here was a different case. Parties had happened, Raf and MG had invited her, and yet Lizzie had declined. It felt weird, being at a party where she had wanted to be for years. But Josie was there, Josie who told her she hated her and Josie who told her she-

“Glaring at that book that hard won’t make you read it any faster, you do know that?”

Lizzie’s head snaps towards the voice, finding herself facing Hayley. The woman practically ran the place, taking care of the students and everything else that happened in the place. Besides teaching some classes to the wolves, Hayley mostly kept in the shadows, doing her business without alerting the students.

Lizzie smiles up at her. “Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. This is the only place besides my room and the woods I can think in peace.”

Hayley laughs and walks closer, leaning against the table in front of Lizzie’s beanbag. Hope takes a lot from her, Lizzie notices, their stance and magical energy both similar.

“Are you studying about werewolves?” asks Hayley, gesturing to the book in her hands. 

Lizzie nods. “I was seeing if there is any way my siphoning could help Raf have an easier transformation. But there’s nothing about my coven here, so I’m doing what I can.”

Hayley nods her head, thoughtful for a moment before moving to grab a book from just above Lizzie’s head.

“Try this. If you want more, Klaus or I can help you and Raf. Just say the word.”

Lizzie perks up at that, excited about learning more. She gets up and smiles gratefully at the woman.

“Thank you so much.”

Hayley gives her a gentle smile and her hand on Lizzie’s shoulder is warm. It makes her miss her mother terribly.

“It’s what we are here for, Lizzie. Helping you kids live a good life.”

As Lizzie leaves, a frown appears on Hayley’s face. Why wouldn’t there be any books about the Gemini Coven?

\--

When Lizzie goes to her room, she finds a small box with a neat blue bow on top. She looks at it in suspicion but then opens it, surprised at seeing the red hair ribbon she had seen in a shop with Josie the other day when they went to the city for Lizzie’s medicine.

There was no note, but her eyes teared up. Only Josie knew that she liked that bow but didn’t get it, didn’t want to buy something frivolous. Yet, Josie buying it meant something. Perhaps there was hope for them to have a bond again.

Lizzie could only press the bow against her heart and feel warm.

At the same time, Josie felt sudden happiness in her, and as she looked at the time, she concluded that Lizzie had found her gift. She smiled and continued reading, and Hope cuddled into her shoulder.

Perhaps it was a good idea to take Hope’s suggestions more often than not.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme ur ideas or opinions in my twitter @thehopesaltzman


	3. have fun when you go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chap and guess what!!! we explore the main dynamics of this fic! enjoy and tell me in the comments if u like it and what do u want to happen next!!!!

Getting ready for her first time going out wasn’t as easy as it sounded.

Lizzie could feel the nerves in her stomach as her eyes flitted around her wardrobe. She should have taken Josie’s advice and bought some clothes that didn’t make her look so bad back when they went shopping.

Why couldn’t she be more like Josie?

Still in the middle of panicking, she doesn't see Hope enter her room, glancing around confused.

“Hope? What are you doing here?” asks Lizzie, feeling about as puzzled as Hope looked. 

Hope gives her a small smile. “I thought Josie would be here. I haven’t seen her around today and we have a date later.”

Lizzie gestures to the mess on her bed. Clothes were thrown around the room haphazardly. There was even a shirt draped over the lampshade, painting the room in dark Mikaelson Boarding School maroon.

“She sure as hell isn’t here,” snaps back Lizzie. She sighs and massages her temples, not noticing Hope come closer.

“Wear those two. They look nice on you,” says Hope, voice soft. 

Lizzie looks at what she’s touching. It was a white shirt and an above-the-knee black skirt Josie had told her to take because she had bought the wrong size.

“Those boots, too. And,” Hope takes off her black leather jacket, “you can wear it with this. Perfect combo.”

Lizzie shakes her head. “I can’t take that-”

Her words are interrupted as Hope drapes the jacket over Lizzie’s head. Lizzie snatches it off and glares at her, a glare that can’t help but melt when she sees Hope’s grin.

“It’s fine, believe me. It’ll look good on you.”

The jacket is warm in her hands and Lizzie hugs it closer without noticing. Her cheeks feel warm when she looks up and smiles at Hope, maybe not hating her so much in that moment.

“Thank you,” breathes out Lizzie.

Hope stares at her for a moment, almost lost in thoughts before she shakes her head, flustered as she runs a hand through her hair.

“Yeah. No worries, I’ll go-“

“Josie might be at my dad’s office. She stays there sometimes.”

Hope nods her head and plays with the hem of her shirt, feeling small before Lizzie. Literally and figuratively. 

“Thank you. Have fun when you go out.”

Lizzie smiles. “You too, Hope. Try not to get lost trying to find Josie again.”

Hope turns away with a laugh, doing an awkward little wave before closing the door behind her.

Lizzie lets out a breath, placing the jacket down. She dresses slowly, enjoying how the skirt felt against her skin and how the knee-length boots made her legs look longer.

“Wow,” murmurs the blonde, staring at herself in the mirror as she slips on the jacket.

She looked  _ good _ , a different image from the Lizzie who enjoyed keeping in the shadows. She looked powerful, a girl ready to take on the world. Or a going out at least.

Hope was right, the jacket did fit her well. If Hope had to fold its sleeves, for Lizzie it fit perfectly, snug against her form and shoulders, outlining her curves and edges.

Lizzie almost doesn’t recognize herself in the mirror before someone knocks on her door.

“Coming!”

—-

Penelope is the best friend she could have asked for.

She compliments Lizzie as soon as she sees her, holding her arm as they walked and talked. Their topics were many, mostly about school or new students or rumors which Penelope, ever the popular and powerful witch, knew about. 

Lizzie enjoyed it how she could easily be snarky and sarcastic with Penelope. The girl wasn’t delicate with Lizzie either, matching her fire and making Lizzie feel like something more than a mess in human form.

“Why did you invite me?”

Penelope raises an eyebrow at her. “I told you, you’re my closest friend here. It fit for me to go with you.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, sliding the money for the popcorn before Penelope had the chance to.

“You have other friends and I’m sure other girls who would  _ die  _ to be in my place. Why me?”

Penelope pauses and thinks for a moment before smirking and looking at Lizzie.

“You're different. We are similar and you can keep up with me. I like that in a girl.”

Lizzie looks away, feeling flustered from the words. She had time without hearing someone compliment her or say she was different and not mean bad.

“Lizzie?”

Lizzie snaps her head towards the voice, surprised to find Josie and Hope. Both of them are dressed up, matching the same way she and Penelope were.

“You guys are for the movie too?” asks Penelope.

Hope nods her head, hand tightening on Josie’s as the girl smiles at Penelope. Lizzie had to laugh. 

Hope really did not know how easily taken by pretty girls Josie was.

“My dad gave us the tickets. Wanna sit close?” Hope is polite in her question but Penelope declines with a shake of her head.

“Sorry, but I’ll enjoy this one with Liz alone,” says Penelope, the hint for something more apparent when her hand falls down from Lizzie’s arm and grasps her hand.

Josie rolls her eyes. “Try not to make a mess, Lizzie. Falling for the first girl who takes you to the movies is very desperate, isn’t it?”

Lizzie couldn’t reply, words stuck on her throat. She felt powerless before Josie, reminding herself that no matter how she dressed up she still wouldn’t-

“You should take your own advice, Josie. Or are girls wearing leather too much for your simple heart? ” snaps back Penelope.

Her eyes are dark as they look at Josie, a challenge to continue or stop there. Josie’s jaw clenches, pulling Hope’s jacket closer to her naked shoulders.

“We will see you at school, okay?” Penelope mods her head and Hope smiles at them before pulling Josie away, glaring at her when she sees Josie’s hand glowing red.

Lizzie is left silent after Hope and Josie leave. Penelope meanwhile, is completely fine, pulling Lizzie towards the cinema and finding them the best seats to sit down.

“No one has ever stood up for me like that before,” says Lizzie.

Penelope smiles and shakes the popcorn on her other hand. “Now you have someone who will do that  _ and  _ share popcorn with you.”

Lizzie only laughs, grabbing some and looking at Penelope with a fond smile.

Unknown to her, Josie glares at them from behind, stuffing popcorn into her mouth angrily.

“Why didn’t you have my back with the evil one?”

Hope only rolls her eyes. “You were being mean for no reason, Josie. And I’m sure you can handle Penelope.”

Josie pouts at her, almost too cute for Hope to handle. She could see why she was attracted to Josie, a girl who looked cute and yet could hold her own against Hope.

“Are you my girlfriend or Lizzie’s?”

“I’m yours but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you go wild. I’m the headmaster's daughter too, I  _ am  _ supposed to care and be good with everyone.”

Josie nods her head, dropping her hand to hold Hope’s. She wouldn’t let  _ Penelope  _ ruin her date with her girlfriend. No matter how fun it would be to have a powerful girl like Penelope as her friend, it seemed that she had already laid her loyalty somewhere else.

And as Penelope’s hand dropped behind Lizzie’s shoulders and turned her to face the girl, Josie knew that for once, perhaps she had lost against her sister.

Penelope’s lips meet Lizzie’s and Josie can’t understand the urge she feels to siphon and just lit that  _ bitch on fire- _

She just decides to kiss Hope, lips finding Hope’s the same way they had found a thousand times by now. Hope kisses her just right, soft and passionate and Josie loves it. Hope smiles at her after, nearly shy as she wipes Josie’s lipstick off her lips.

Yet, as Josie meets Penelope’s eyes, the smirk the girl throws her doesn’t calm the nerves in her in the slightest.

\--

“So, that was a night.”

Penelope steps closer to her, both of them standing before Lizzie’s room. The shorter girl smirks and tilts her head, enjoying the blush on Lizzie’s cheeks.

“Meet you tomorrow for class?”

Lizzie nods her head, gulping before pulling Penelope’s face closer with her hands on her cheeks. She kisses Penelope longer than at the cinema, thumbs caressing her cheeks and Penelope’s hands go to her shoulders to keep her close.

“Goodnight, Liz.”

Lizzie smiles, opens the door and leans against it. “Goodnight to you too, Penelope.”

Penelope stands there for a moment after Lizzie closes her door. As she walks towards the bathrooms, she comes face to face with Josie, the girl just out of the showers.

“Penelope.”

“Josie.”

“You could have been a good friend for me if you weren’t so deep in Lizzie’s whole  _ I’m the bad twin feel sorry for me _ act.”

Penelope clenches her jaw, reminds herself that getting in a fight with the headmaster’s daughter isn’t really good for her reputation. Especially if she is also Lizzie’s twin. She smiles at Josie, filled with venom.

“You could have been a good friend too if you weren’t so up Mikaelson’s ass that you forgot you had a sister.”

Josie steps closer, eyes on fire and Penelope hates the fact she loves that fire.

“You don’t know half of the things I sacrificed to be there for Lizzie. It’s not my fault that she is a mess.”

Penelope doesn’t hesitate, steps closer and even if she is shorter she feels equal to Josie.

“It’s your fault that you can’t find the right balance of support and not going into codependency or just not giving a shit.”

Josie stares at her for a moment and Penelope thinks that she will probably murder her by how angry she looks.

“I  _ hate  _ you.”

Penelope can only smile then, relaxing her shoulders and staring at Josie.

So be it.

“I know.”

Josie leaves then, hits her shoulder with her own and leaves Penelope standing alone in the hallway.

Both couldn’t understand their fast heartbeats.

Both didn’t care to look more into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me ur opinion or what u wanna see next on my twitter @thehopesaltzman

**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
